MaKayla Graham
MaKayla Graham is McCrillis Nsiah's younger sister, a maternal orphan, and a medical volunteer as well as an actress and singer. She lives in Downtown Brooklyn with her two best friends and roommates, Cheyenne Williams and Jaden Durand. The three are collectively known as the "G.A.L. Squad", a group name given to them by McCrillis when they along with him use to go to P.S. 189 in Crown Heights before Transit Technology High School in East New York. MaKayla is also the babysitter and later an adopted surrogate maternal figure of SYEP officer Felix Vasquez's daughter, Sterlin. Background - - - - A day later at school in class, MaKayla and M.C. watch as Cheyenne and Jaden are confronted by Rashein and Temera. After M.C. menacingly orders Rashein and Temera to leave, not wanting them to see Cheyenne and Jaden ever again in their lives, MaKayla asks Jaden to come live with her from now on until they split up to go to college in the future. Jaden is relived, but Cheyenne feels she, too, should also move in with them as well because she does not like her parents being overly strict and protective. Jaden suggests that Cheyenne should talk it out with them instead and see how it goes. The four kids head to Cheyenne’s mansion, where she finally comes out to them, wanting them to accept her for who she is as she is still a human with feelings. However, Cheyenne’s parents protest and declared they will move far away for good while also rejecting their daughter's sexuality and further limiting her freedom. While Cheyenne cries very hard, her parents have their guards escort Jaden, MaKayla, and McCrillis out, letting those three know that they are no longer welcome to make any more contacts with neither Cheyenne nor anyone else related to her. However, Jaden and MaKayla get one last chance the following day to visit Cheyenne on her way out of town and bid her farewell. The three girls embrace one another, while also informing Cheyenne that M.C. also said goodbye as well, before watching in sunset as Cheyenne and her parents head off. Over the summer, much to Jaden and MaKayla's surprise, Cheyenne has return to New York and the former two happily allow her to live with them after Cheyenne claims her parents changed their minds when they saw how much hurt she really was and how much Jaden and MaKayla cared. Soon during their 8th grade's high school application event, they decide to go to Transit Tech High School when they graduate to remain close with M.C. Personality Relationships McCrillis Nsiah Sterlin Vasquez Cheyenne Williams and Jaden Durand Devon Delacruz Ravel Jones Felix Vasquez Appearance Season 1 MaKayla can be seen waiting with Cheyenne and Jaden in line together outside of Transit Tech High School in East New York of Brooklyn, awaiting to be let in alongside the numerous other students to begin the 2012-13 school year, their freshmen year. They can also be seen in the school's cafeteria during lunch later on that day and at the gymnasium the following day in the morning during first period. They would wave at or hug McCrillis whenever they see him. Occasionally, M.C. also helps them out with homework when they come over to his apartment after school. Season 2 Fast forward to the first semester of the 2013-14 school year, the first semester of the sophomore year. paragraph will continue for another four sentences or more; talk about how the girls each got a job and were finally able to combine their money on a monthly basis to pay their rent and bills, food etc - -about how the girls' relationship began to strain when Cheyenne begins acting out; also briefly mention about MaKayla telling her peers about her having a boyfriend and what their relationship is like - Noticing M.C. is not in school and is at the health center for the moment, the girls head over to his apartment where they can sit down with him and do homework together, only to figure out that he has not came home yet. Awaiting his arrival, Cheyenne and Jaden sit down at the dinning table and prepare to do their homework while MaKayla heads over to say a brief hello to M.C.'s brother, Michael, who does not respond with a stone look on his face and suddenly gets up and bangs his head through the wall, crushing it and his head filled with blood leaking down to the floor. It frightens MaKayla and also attracts the attention of everyone else in the household, including M.C.'s parents, who are just as horrified. They hurry and call the ambulance while Mike, M.C.'s father, is outraged at the girls and he orders them to leave at once. Cheyenne and Jaden comfort a visibly traumatized MaKayla on their way back home from M.C.'s apartment. Soon, while on her way home from work past midnight, MaKayla is confronted by a group of thugs wearing all black clothing including a black mask and one of them concealing a pistol. They take her around the corner of a nearby park where they tell MaKayla that her brother "better stop trying to ruin their businesses or face the consequences", which leads her to assume that they are talking about M.C. They also tell her that they already know where he lives and that if they see him again, they are going to let him know too. But if he refuses to back down, they will not hesitate to kill him and anyone else related to him biologically. The thugs leave a visibly disturb MaKayla to herself to ponder on their words. Once she finally arrives home, she thinks of telling Cheyenne and Jaden on what had just happen but then decides not to until after she finds and talks with M.C. She tries unsuccessfully to find him in person or on social media. Concurrently, she heard of some of her classmates got into a fight with a “black African boy”, but she was not sure if it was M.C., so she decided not to butt in and instead give him the benefit of the doubt. Season 3 The beginning of the second semester of their sophomore year, while Cheyenne and Jaden are away temporary for family reasons, MaKayla is told that her brother has recently received a three-month long superintendent suspension after he fought with almost all the boys in her class, including his own classmates and many others in school. MaKayla finds M.C. at a local water park later that day and confronts him about his actions as well as his current suspension. McCrillis tries to explain himself, but MaKayla talks over him, and the two soon find themselves in a spat. MaKayla admits she knows all about M.C. slacking off in his grades and exams because he is working full-time for SYEP and how she is not at all proud of him for standing up against police brutality and gangs because all that does is lead him into trouble such as being locked up in jail or suspended from school, neither of which is going to help him. To further prove her point, MaKayla points out that she notices M.C. is almost always online on social media, yet he ignores all of her calls and also barely sees him in school or at his apartment. MaKayla concludes that she feels M.C. loves his job more than he loves school and that graduating with his high school diploma is the only way for him to get elsewhere in life, which angers M.C., who states that it is all make-believe and to be finish later or so. She also laments to him that he is only making things worse by getting physically violent with everyone he had so recently, concluding that he is becoming a bully again like he was back then. MaKayla makes it clear that she may not have a biological family but she does know right from wrong thanks to Ms. Charles and that she is the only reason why they both have got along very well since near the end of their respective 4th and 5th grade years. MaKayla goes on to say that if M.C. wants to make everyone proud and graduate on time with his fellow classmates, he must therefore give up his current job and focus on school because of his failing grades and exams as a result of his job and that he has parents who put a roof over his head, buy him clothes to wear, and food on the plate for him to eat so he does not need money. Once MaKayla states that M.C. is only rooting fear with fear due to his recent fights and he will only find himself six feet under should he continue his actions, M.C. places the same blame on everyone else and that if self-defense means getting violent, so be it, and that he is only standing up for what he believes is right. Hearing this, MaKayla tells M.C. that regardless of how he is now, she will always still love him as her big brother more than he will ever know, before turning her face away and leaving on her skateboard in tears. - Spotting her brother while wondering around in the cafeteria, she embraces him from behind while giving him a heartfelt apology for not giving him a chance to explain himself properly because of the way she was talking over him. Thinking that M.C.'s suspension was lifted, MaKayla is corrected by her brother that it is not quite and that he is only there to pick up his IP before leaving. However, since most of the dean staff including the principal and assistant principal are absent for the day, he may stay still a little longer without them even knowing a thing. MaKayla still wants to talk to M.C. about what's been going on as of late, however, because she barely sees him and she really misses how they always to hang out together virtually everyday. But all he can say is that it is not the best time. MaKayla then pulls out something from her pocket to show to her brother of what fell from his pocket the last time they argued - his pocketwatch - while confessing that she broke open it and read what was inside: the written date when his brother, Jemorie, was shot dead by cops after they unlawfully broke into his apartment door. Only slightly upset, M.C. admits it is also a reminder for him to keep moving forward and not turn back because ever since the day of his brother's fatal shooting, which he states was the final straw he personally felt he had with law enforcement, he grew hugely apart from his family and hometown and barely goes home after his duties at SYEP are done, depending on how long of a distance it will take for him to reach home, instead optioning to stay at nearby hotels each time to compose himself before heading back out to return to his duties. M.C. reveals he not only still works with SYEP but it is now a full-time job and he is the company's undercover agent, which is why he often skips or ditches school virtually everyday. He does not just spend most of his day inside their headquarters, but he is rather out literally everywhere around the city and country because part of his job is for him to expose police brutality and misconduct, as well as gangs, which he personally enjoys doing. M.C. explains to MaKayla that right now, he is on paid leave because of his recent fights with his classmates and one particular gang - the Trinitario - revealing that Jay Jay is also affiliated with them, but against his own will, and has stolen his bank card, which they used to steal all of his money from his back account. He now has an overly draft fee as a result and when he found out about the Trinitarios, they robbed him at home and threaten to kill him if he tries to rat them out. M.C. also reveals that there are group of humanoid creators that are actual demons and that they are presumably manipulating that gang or any gang in general. MaKayla explains to M.C. about her, Cheyenne, and Jaden's recent visit with his family which resulted in his oldest brother Michael bashing his head against the wall and is currently hospitalized, and her recent encounter with the Trinitarios who were at the time looking for him to kill. M.C. apologizes to MaKayla for not telling her sooner about Michael having autism and how he is always quiet, alone, and sits down all day and evening long at home, including at school. M.C. then reminds MaKayla of all the times back when they were in P.S. 189, including her frequent absences from school because of how he was always bullying her like her foster siblings were, her assault by that MTA worker, their kidnapping of Butch the Butcher, and the accidental killing of Rojo in self-defense while at Summer Camp; all of which he admits should have sent MaKayla a message of why he does not want to be around anyone, at least, for the moment. Having heard enough, MaKayla begins to tear up, explaining that, since M.C. rarely cries for himself, his tears are for him while objecting be finished sooner or later. M.C. states that he would rather have MaKayla be cool and popular everywhere at school and in "the hood" rather than have her involved in drama, like his job technically requires. Otherwise, he would have never strongly convince her to let Cheyenne and Jaden live with her and instead try to get her to join him in his adventures. M.C. coincides with MaKayla that he does not know how to pick his battles, yet, but nevertheless he also admits he will still continue to do the things he despises because he clearly does not care anymore at this point. M.C. makes it clear to his sister that he personally wishes for her to continue being cool, popular and fitting in with the crowd because having so many friends and being in school is her lair, because unlike most of the other cool kids, MaKayla never bullies anybody nor does she be cursing or name-calling unnecessary; meanwhile, he has his own lair on trying to take down law enforcement and gangs for their corruption every now and then; and as long as she is still with Cheyenne and Jaden all the time, nothing bad will happen to her and her popularity will continue to rise as her high school career goes on. M.C. allows MaKayla to be spend the rest of the school day with him together in his classes. During this time around, he shows her how his daily interactions with eight of his classmates - Dante McKenzie, Jvar Lewis, Tahje Emanuel, Christian Hernandez, Terry Voltaire, Tremaine Monroe, Robert Brooks, and Tremeek Basnight is really like and has been all along, including his most recent brutal physical altercation he had with them before his current suspension. M.C. explains of how they, especially Dante, had violated him personally and mentally, which led to his public image and reputation completely damaged and ruined, as well as constantly interrupting class so they all do not do any classwork. M.C. also adds to MaKayla of how he tried numerous times to recommend them to another class so that they can be with others who closely match their personality, behavior, and attitude, only to fail in the end mainly because he is just one person speaking out against them and the staff's only excuse is for him to ignore them. He also blames Devon, Haze, and Vaughn because they follow Dante, Jvar, Tahje, Christian, and Terry into ganging up on him even though the first three have known him for years on end now, while at the same time pointing out all of their own hypocrisy and cowardice compared to him. He ends the conversation by threatening the last five with the death penalty the minute they continue to cross his path, especially Dante, while letting Devon, Haze, and Vaughn off the hook with one final warning. McCrillis concludes he is determined to seriously hurt Dante even further, from skinning him alive again to getting him kicked out of school, unless Jvar can promise to keep him away, that is. Next, later that day, to continue sooner or later - - - Season 4 Creation and conception Reception Trivia